The Delinquent Kid
by Silverpudding9
Summary: Imagine this. If you were saved by a unknown girl knowing that you're a delinquent, what will you do but most importantly, how will you avoid been attracted by her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my fellow readers!^^ It's been a long time since I'm writing a fanfiction. I came up with a new story. I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Len's POV

"Hey are you okay?!" is the last thing I heard before I felt unconscious to the floor with blood dripping from my forehead and painful wounds covering my whole body.

"Stay with me!" I heard the sweet voice again. I felt dizzy. What's happening to me?

I heard the sound of sizzling after I regain my conscious and felt a little better after i rest during my fainting. I slowly opened my eyes and stare at a unfamiliar ceiling then I notice that I am not in my room. Whose room is this and how the hell did I get here!

"Your awake!" I heard a sweet voice exclaimed. "You're not fully recovered. Please rest up!" I sat up from the orange bed that I am resting on and saw a teenage girl walking into the room.

"Who the hell are you!" I shouted at her which made her ran out of the room and hide behind the door.

"I'm sorry!" she reply will shaking with fear and tears escaping from the blue eyes. "I saw you are injured and I brought you to my apartment since it is the closes to the place that you were beaten up."

Injury? Oh yeah. Those brats! I remember! They forced me to that dark ally and beat me real good!

"Those brats," I muttered and trying to get out of the bed but instead I lost my balance and fell instead.

"Please rest! Or else your wounds will re-open!" she rushed into the room and gave me a hand to get back on the bed.

"Get away from m-," I shouted and stopped as both of us heard my stomach growls. Thanks a lot stomach.

"You must be hungry! Please hold on for a second!" then she rushed out the room and came back with a plate of fried rice in her hands. "Please eat up!" she handed the plate to me and smiled brightly at me.

"The-n, thank you for the food," I say my prayer and started to dig in. This isn't half bad. I like it.

"Is it good?" she looked at me and I gave her a small nod. "Thank goodness!" she smiled at me.

"Hey kid? Which school are you from?" I gave her a glare which sends shiver through her spine.

"Vocaloi-d academ-y," she replied with a scared tone.

"Then you must know who I am right? The school's delinquent," I used my angry tone.

"I know-w !" she went hiding in her closet. Of all place, why did you want to hide the closet?

"Then why are you so nice to me! Everybody is scared help me and turned their backs on me but why are you helping me if you knew I am scary!" I starting shouting at her.

"b-Because ," her head pop out from the closet with a scared expression "You looked seriously injured and you need treatments to your wounds and I can't let you laid down on that ally while you were heavily bleeding."

Who knew some people can be this nice to some delinquent.

"Hm… what an interesting girl," I whispered under my breath and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said and fall back onto her bed. "It is just too bad that I'm not picked up by woman which big boobs."

"W-What!?" she exclaimed.

"I meant, you don't have any curves, no sexual appear and you're not showing enough of your skin." I teased her. I looked at her in her despair mood. She looked like she has been stabbed with arrows of every word that I said.

"Pff," I tried to hold my laugher but I cannot. "Bwhahahahhahaha!" I laughed out loud as tears are escaping from my eyes.

"Stop messing with me!" she exclaimed and pouted at me. I hate to admit it but she looks cute for a girl with no boobs.

"Then it is decided then," I smirked and she looks curiously at me. "You will be my guardian angel starting from now" I pulled her face close to mine which made our face a centimeter away.

"I will be in your care then," I purposely smiled nicely at her.

"WWHHHAAATTT!" she shouted.

* * *

**That's it for tonight. **

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! It made me happy! And thank you for those who fav and follow my story! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Len POV

"Don't shout," I said. "You're going to break my eardrums if you keep it up."

"But-but-but," she is trying to make an excuse.

"But what?" I glared at her.

"Nothing-g," she sounds like she is going to cry.

"So then, what's your name and what class are you in?" I asked.

"Rin Kagami. Class 1-3," she replied with a scared expression on her pure face.

"Good then," I said as I got out of the orange bed and look out of the window while thinking that she is a grade lower than me. Hm… The area is clear. No people passing by and no rushing car. "Then I will go find you in your class tomorrow," I smirked at her and jumped out of her room.

I looked back to her apartment's window and saw her head poping out of the window. I smiled brightly at her and say, "See you tomorrow!" I ran out of the place as I can't stop smiling. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

"Mom, I am home!" I shouted as I entered my mom's bedroom and found her siting her bed while staring at the window. Then she notices me coming in.

"Welcome back Len," she greeted me with a smile. That's my mom, Lily Kagamine. She used to be a famous musician who plays the grand piano but she has stopped playing it after she felt down and broke her right arm. Recently, my mom is feeling well so we went to visit a doctor in the Tokyo general Hospital. The doctor found out that she is suffering from a disease called tuberculosis. Due to that, she has a weak body and she couldn't go out to do the daily activity that she used to do.

"Mom, I made a friend today," I gently touched her hands.

"Really!" my mom sounds excited. I am glad she did. "Who is he?"

"Actually mom, it is a she," I sweat dropped.

"Len," my mom is speechless then she broke into a wave of tears. "My Lenny is moving on too fast!"

"Mom!" I blushed. "She is just a friend who helped me just now!"

"Really! Nothing more?" she looked at me.

"Yes!"

"Huh…" she signed. "Tell me what is she like honey." She smiled.

"Well, I do not know where to start," I gazed out the window. "She is like a puppy who gets scared easily. However, she likes to help those who need help even though she knew they were scary." I smiled.

"She sounds like a nice person," my mom smiled.

"She isn't, mom," I looked at her, "because she is a wonderful person."

The next day, after classes ended, I rushed to class 1-3 to find Rin.

"Excuse me! Is Kagami Rin here?" I slide open the classroom door and scanned for her figure.

"Ehpps! It's Kagamine Len! What does he want!" one of the student shrieked.

"Excuse me," a girl said as she adjusted her glasses. "I am the class president of class 1-3. How may I help you," she sounded so proud.

"I am looking for Kagaime Rin," I glared at her.

" Kagami Rin? I am sorry. I think u come to the wrong class," she said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"There is no student named Kagami Rin in our class 1-3," she shined her glasses at me.

'That little brat lied to me!' I thought. I am so furious that she lied to me!

I was waiting at the school gate for that lying brat. Then I saw a golden haired hair exited the gate. It's her.

"Kagami Rin!" I shouted angrily that sent shiver down her spine. She slow looked at me with her terrified expression.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"You little brat!" I yelled as I lifted her into the air by her collar. "You lied to me! I thought I can believe you!" I couldn't control my anger. Furthermore, she looks really terrified.

"L-len… I can't breathe," she struggled.

"Whatever!" I sounded piss off and I dropped her on the ground. "I thought you were different from them, but I was wrong." I gave her a deathly glare and walked away.

**Oh no! Rin and Len gotten themselves into a fight! I think I will work on Rin POV next. That's it for this chapter! How will Len and Rin fight turn out? Read on the next chapter once it is uploaded! X3**

**Now, continue to download Durarara (DRRR) =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Thanks alot for the reviews and the favs follow by those who follow me! It made me really happy!^^ I am sure that most of you guys notices that I made mistakes in the previous chapter, but anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rin POV

I gazed at Len's figure disappear from my site. I felt really guilty that I betray Len's trust. It really hurts a lot to see the sadness in his eyes. I wasn't meant to hurt him with a little lie, I just do not want to be involve with his life. Who knows if his parents where gangster, stealing money from the banks or murder people!

I got up and dusted my skirt and walked the opposite direction that Len walked while wondering what I did to deserve this. All Len wants was to have a friend that he could trust and he choose me to be that kind of friend but I blew up!

After a while of walking, I stopped by the park and sat by the bench then gazed into the aurora sky. It's so beautiful. After seeing the golden sun sets, I felt refresh!

"I am feeling better!" I shouted happily.

"Ouch!" a voice squeaked. I turned around and saw a middle aged woman fell down.

"Um! Are you alright!" I rushed towards her and gave her a hand up.

"I am fine," she replied with a sweet smile. I looked at her legs and they were scratched! At the very moment, her legs started to bleed.

"You're bleeding!" I exclaimed and pointed at her legs.

"What? Oh! You're right," she replied calmly.

"Please sit!" I took her hand and pulled her towards the bench and forced her to sit. I search some bandages that I put in my bag just in case there is an emergency.

"I found it!" I exclaimed and started to cover her wound with the bandage. "All done!"

"Thank you," she smiled at me then looked at me "Um, can you help me?"

"Um, sure." I replied with an unsure feeling. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you take me to this address?" she handed me a piece of paper and I scanned the words. "I'm a bit lost here. Even though I lived in japan, I am still not familiar with the streets yet."

"Oh! This is the opposite of this direction!" I exclaimed.

"Really?!" she sounded surprise. "I'm really stupid," she signed.

"I will help you home if you allow me to!" I said and she seem to be cheered up with my words.

"Really? That will be wonderful. Then I will be in your care! I'm Lily!" she bowed.

"I'm Rin! Please to meet you!" I smiled and bowed at her too!

After we walked for a while, we had a little cheat chat and suddenly became friends.

"Eh! You were not allowed to go out of your home because you had a weak body so you secretly sneak out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," she smiled at my reaction.

"You can't do that, Lily!" I scolded her then she look curiously at me. "Who knows you suddenly fainted in a middle of nowhere or being kidnap by strangers and can't call out of help or…. Or…. Or…" I struggle for a while to come up with a reason for her then I suddenly heard her giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's just that you reminded me of my son."

"Your son?" I repeated her words and thought 'Oh, she is married.'

"Yes," she smiled. "He always overreacts over something so small. Like the time I wanted to go bird watching at the back of our house and he was scared that pigeon's pop will landed on my eyes and make me goes blind, but the last time I checked, there is no pigeons isn't anywhere near our house." She sounded like she is in despair. I giggled at her words.

"That's show how much your son cares for you, doesn't it?" I smiled at her and trying to make her thinks that her son just loved her.

"Hm, your right," she smiled. "I'm am just worry about him too sometimes."

"Why is that so?" I asked her.

"Because, sometimes, I saw him having trouble and every time I asked him what's wrong, he always says it was nothing," she seems sad. "But recently, he said that he found a friend that he can trust and it made me really happy just by him saying that."

Her words are overflowing with emotion. It's kind of reminds me of Len, but I really let him down today. I really regretting that I lied to Len.

"Ah! We had arrived!" she exclaimed. "Honey, please come inside for some tea as a thanks for me."

"Sure," I smiled at her and looked at her normal looking house. I rang the doorbell since lily forgot her keys and the door was lock while hoping that someone is at home.

Just then, the door swings open and a voice shouted, "Mom! Where have you been! I was-s…." then the voice got cut of as a familiar face had appear in front of me. I scan for a while and I felt scared as I recognize that Len Kagamine is at the door step.

"Oh! Honey! You're back!" Lily exclaimed. "Rin! This is my son, Len!"

'W-H-A-T!' was the only thing on my mind.

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Can I ask you a question? You do not have to answer if you do not want to. What is the different between Valentines Day and White day?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't upload for valentine day and white day chapters. I was really busy with school works that I was unable to upload in a month. However, I finally got to upload my next chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**PS: Alots of thanks for those who favs, reviews and followed this story! It made me super happy!^^ **

LEN POV

The last time I look, I was walking home from school after having an argument with Rin.

"Mom, I am home!" I shouted as I reached home. However, there was no reply. "Mom?" I repeated but there still isn't any reply from her and I started to get worry. I rushed upstairs; hoping to find her in her bedroom but I only found a note on her bed.

'Len honey, I am going out for a walk. Be back soon! Love, Mummy Lily.'

Shit, the last time I remember, mom got lost on her last walk and ended up in the police station. Oh, I hope nothing happens to her. What if something did happen to her! What if she is capture by villains or fell down in the drain! I better go find her or something bad is going to happen to her!

Just then I heard the bell ring. Without thinking, I rushed towards the door and swing it open then shouted , "Mom! Where have you been! I was-s…." but I was speechless for a moment as I saw Rin face in front of mine. What the Hell!

"Oh! Honey! You're back!" Mum exclaimed and cut the awkwardness moment. "Rin! This is my son, Len"

I continued to stare at her with an emotionless face.

"Um…" Rin startled.

"What's wrong Rin?" My mom questioned then welcomed her. "Come in!"

"Then…" she looks nervous. "I'll be in your care," she bowed.

"Well then," my mom smiled. "Len honey, go make some tea for us!"

"Okay," I coughed.

…..

"Ah! This is refreshing!" my mom signed out while I continue to stare at Rin in her nervous mood.

"Um…." Rin broke the silence atmosphere between. "It seems that your husband hasn't return home," she said to mom.

"My husband is already dead," mom replied clammily as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Rin quickly apologies. " I bet he is a good man, right?"

"He is one of japan most wanted criminal," my mom calmly said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Um…" Rin fearly broke the silent between them. "You-u felt-t for a crim-minal?"

"That's right. It was a forbidden love but it was worked out somehow , "mom smiled while staring at her cup of tea. Her smile really can warms up the place and make you feel so safe.

"It sounds like you really loved him," Rin softly mumble under her breath while smiling.

"Hm?" Mom looked at her. "What did you say, Rin- chan?"

"Nothing!" Rin said in a paniced. "Sorry I asked you this question!" she apologized. "It must bring back some sad memory of him."

"It's okay," she smiled at Rin. "Oh! I need to use the toilet! Please excuse me for a while," my mom politely said and exited the room leaving me and Rin silent in the room.

Well, this is getting awkward.

"You can go home if you want to," I told her and she gave me a scared look. Damn it, for some reason she looks a bit cute. "Just go home! I do not want to see your face!" I shouted at her.

"Um…" she cried. "I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry!" she started to apologies.

"What did you suddenly-"

"I didn't know your trust of me was so important to you! I am really sorry that I hurt your feeling so badly! I am really sorry!" she continued and left me speechless.

"Um… Okay," I tried to stop her but she kept on continuing to apologize.

"Please! Forgive me!" she cried out as tears started to come out of her aquamarine blue eyes.

"Rin! Stop it! Do not give me that kind of look! It's really painful for me to look at," I told her then she stopped crying and looks up to me with such innocent face. Damn it, it is really awkward. I got this fuzzy feeling inside of me when I look at her face.

"Geez, wipe off your tears you crybaby!" I throw her my towel that I just got it from the clean laundry.

Rin caught the towel with her face and then started to wipe away the tears.

"Len honey, remind me to get more-" I heard my mom voice paused for a while and started to shout. "Len honey! What had happen to Rin?!"

"Nothing Miss Kagamine" Rin said with a soft voice. "I just got dirt in my eyes. That's all," She made up an excuse.

"Is that so?" mom questioned. "Then you better wash your face Rin chan!"

"Thank you Miss Kagamine but it is getting late and I better go home," Rin smiled at her own words.

"Aw.. Do you have to go?" my mom moaned. "I am starting to enjoy your company here. All well, guess there is no other choice then," she signed. "Please come again Rin chan! You are always welcome here!" my mom gave Rin a smile before Rin left the house.

We watch as Rin leave our house then my mom suddenly elbowed me.

"Ouch! Mom! What are you doing?!" I shrieked in pain while rubbing the spot where my mom elbowed me.

"Young man! Where are your manners !" My mom started to scold me for unknown reasons; after she elbowed me.

"What!" I shouted.

"Walk Rin home honey!" my mom ordered me.

"Why!" I complained.

"Do you how dangerous is it for a young and adorable girl to walk down through this dangerous street at this late hour?" my mom nagged.

"It's not my problem that she is cute and innocent!" I debated with her.

"So you admitted that Rin is cute and innocent eh?" My mom grined while I blushed at my own words. My spoiled mouth just betrayed me. Darn.

"So what!"

"Ugh! I am starting to get a headache here." My mom moaned.

"Well so am I!" I shouted as my mom glared at me which send the shiver down my spine.

"Oh my dead husband in heaven," My mom was trying to make me feel guilty again. "What will happen to Rin if an unknown stranger rapped her on the streets."

Wait. What? Rin + dark streets + stranger = ?

Analyzing… Process Complete….

Answer: Rin will be Rapped on the streets if she met an unknown stranger. DARN!

"RIN!" I shouted as I ran out of my house. "I am coming with you! It is kinda dangerous to walk around at this hour." I stopped in front of her and shyly said it as I scratched my head.

"Um… Okay, if you want to," Rin looks nervous for some reasons. We started to walk down the streets with the starry night above us then we finally reached at Rin's apartment.

"Um… Len, sorry I was being such a jerk back then," Rin apologized before she enters her apartment.

"Stop It," I ordered. "Didn't I tell you to stop it already."

"I want you to believe me again so," she nervously looked at the ground but finally said it out loud "I won't lie to you again!" Then she suddenly gave me a hug then quickly went inside then added "I will wait for you afterschool tomorrow at the school's gate! It's a promise!" then she shuts the door.

What the hell just happen?

After that I went home and went to my room after I checked on my mom who was fast asleep in her room. I do not know why but I can't wait for tomorrow to come

Normal POV

The next day, Rin waited for Len at the school's gate after school just as she promised.

While she was waiting, a gang of gangster was watching her from the shadow.

'?' Pov

"Hey isn't that Kagamine Len's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Should we take revenge on him by taking his girlfriend to our base?"

"I dunno. It sounds wrong."

"Since when did you a softy? I say we do it!"

Len POV

I ran to the school's gate hoping Rin did as she promised but I did not see her there. That brat lied to me again! To think I can trust her! Then I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took out my phone and saw a message. Who the hell messaged me! I open the mail and I couldn't believe what it said…

'Kagamine Len,

Come to this address below if you want your precious girlfriend to be alive.

From Gang X'

It couldn't be!

I scrolled down to see a image that sent and my guess is correct, Rin was taken. Not wait.

RIN WAS KIDNAPPED!


End file.
